


waves came crashing

by alolandugtrios



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Clothes On, Getting Together, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, post-kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alolandugtrios/pseuds/alolandugtrios
Summary: roxas wishes riku would let himself fall, crash down on him the same way the shore wants to be whetted by the ocean.





	waves came crashing

**Author's Note:**

> this started as something that was supposed to be light-hearted, but the gremlin brain said otherwise. enjoy the meal, tay! also they're like 21/22 here. it's only vaguely mentioned in there, so i just wanted to make that more clear.

Why is he so _ridiculously_ attractive? Unfairly so. Roxas eyes Riku from their close (but not close enough) proximity with disdain. He looks _stupid_. Reading a book in a sleeveless shirt, green eyes quickly scanning every word because he’s so damn _smart_ and reads so damn _fast_. Stupid, stupid, _stupid_.

Stupidly _hot_.

Roxas pulls his knees to his chest, rests his elbow against one, and buries his pout in the palm of his hand, all while keeping his eyes locked onto Riku. The page turns, deft fingers flipping it and there’s just the slightest twitch of his bicep the way he does it.

Roxas rolls his eyes.

Riku doesn’t look. He blinks, unbothered.

His eyelashes are long, voluminous. _Dammit_.

Roxas keeps his back to the wall, examining his space and openings to get closer in a discreet manner. Riku is a mass of muscle taking up most of the bed space while Roxas is practically curled in on himself.

Another page turns. Riku’s muscles make that same pulse that’s only noticeable because Roxas is boring his eyes into him. How the older boy hasn’t felt the burn of blue eyes is beyond the blond.

Roxas shuffles a bit, pulling out his Gummiphone as a distraction to make this pining a little less obvious. Not that Riku is paying him any attention in the first place and that’s totally fine. But it’s also _not_ fine. He’s so _frustrating_.

The blond’s brows furrow in annoyance — at himself, at _Riku_. And just as quickly as they knot, they come undone again when Riku’s arms rise to stretch. Fingers brush through white hair before rising to their limit, a soft groan escaping when his motions hit just the right spot. His chest puffs out a bit, back arching to get a deeper stretch and Roxas’ feels his stomach performing olympic level gymnastics when he’s lucky enough to hear that groan again.

Heaven is something Roxas has heard people talk about and never understood. Suddenly those words are making a hell of a lot more sense — and he doesn’t want to be locked out anymore.

In a quick, sly movement, he slides up closer and boldly touches Riku’s still raised bicep, giving a disinterested hum.

“What’s the verdict?” Riku asks, unbothered and unfazed as always.

“Could be better.” The answer comes cool — nonchalant for someone that’s been staring at the keyblade master like he’s the prime cut at the butcher’s. “Not gonna cut it, _Master_ Riku.”

“So _that’s_ what you’ve been looking at,” Riku snorts, placing his book down and enjoying the brief look of shock on the blond’s face. “Couldn’t tell if you were plotting revenge or admiring me. Didn’t want to ask, in case of the former.”

“Might be both,” Roxas quips instantly.

Riku gives a half laugh, followed with the click of his tongue. Lips curl into a small smirk as he flexes and brings his arm back down — right in front of Roxas’ hungry eyes. Easy to break him this way, Riku thinks.

“Hmm…it’s worse than I thought.”

“Oh, yeah?” Riku's fake interest isn't entirely such.

“Yeah,” Roxas answers, fingers trailing against the muscle and up to Riku’s shoulder, but stops at the slight twitch he feels. Too high up and he’ll like it too much — and he can’t give him that yet. His fingers go right back to his bicep, continuing to examine as though trying to pick the perfect fruit from the tree. “It’s too big.”

“What?!” Riku laughs heartily. “Wow… If you’re gonna flirt, can you be _consistent_?”

“Shut up,” Roxas groans, rolling his eyes. “What do you want me to do? Be more upfront?”

“If it will work better, by all means. But I don’t know if you’ve even got _that_ in you.”

There he goes again being infuriating as all hell. Roxas narrows his eyes. It’s what Riku deserves — to be looked at like he’s about to be decked. And just as he considers that to be the new plan, an even better one grabs Roxas' attention.

“You’re really annoying, you know that?” Roxas finally releases Riku’s arm. Mentally, he’s reluctant to do so; in practice, he makes it quick.

“Not annoying enough to make you leave me alone. Or not ogle me.”

Roxas fires him a look devoid of amusement.

“Hey, I’m just pointing it out.” Riku’s hands rise up in defense. “Good job being more upfront, though. Telling me I’m annoying just seems to be your way of telling me how you really feel. I got it, Roxas.”

“Is that how you _want_ me to flirt with you, then?”

“What?”

“You _heard_ me.” With Riku off guard, Roxas takes the chance to slip past those muscular arms as they droop in confusion. With a quick maneuver, Roxas’ legs are on either side of Riku’s hips as his hands push against his pecs to get him back into his prior position of lying down. For his size, Roxas has got incredible strength behind him. Wielding two keyblades will bulk you up considerably, even without the extra effort put in. Riku’s tried many a time to convince the blond to take the mark of mastery exam, only met with Roxas’ insistence that Riku shouldn’t want him to put his strength to shame.

Riku is starting to _believe_ those threats he always found to be baseless bragging.

“Now _that’s_ a look for a keyblade master to have,” Roxas taunts with a smirk, eyes darting to take in the sight of a blushing, stunned Riku — and _beneath_ him, of all places. It’s the perfect spot, too. Hips over hips — angled just right to feel any sudden, welcome movements. Just to test his position of higher ground, his hips make the slightest roll.

“I-I—“

“You said you wanted upfront.”

“N-Now _you’re_ being annoying…”

“Well, I had to do something about _you_ being annoying.” Roxas drops his weight carefully, lying atop the toned body he’s been eyeing all night. To be here after the torture of staring feels so damn good and well earned — even better when strong arms wrap around his body to secure him in place. Roxas feels his heartbeat doing laps in his chest. Is Riku’s heart doing the same? “And what about you?”

“What _about_ me?”

“You gonna do something about _me_ being annoying?”

Riku’s nostrils flare with a light laugh, his nonchalance summoned back when he needs it most. Perhaps this goblin on top of him will quit getting under his skin if Riku gives him nothing to respond to. “I got you trapped here. Wouldn’t you say that’s taken care of?”

“I told you your arms needed work,” says the boy wriggling in a locked hold, followed with unsuccessful grunts. “N-Not…gonna hold me back…”

“Mmhmm… Like I am right now, you mean?” The keyblade master’s lips curl into a playful smirk.

“I’m taking it _easy_ on you.”

“I’m so _honored_.”

“I mean it,” Roxas warns. Riku isn’t sure if he likes that eyebrow Roxas is raising at him. Definitely the wrong part to focus on, but it’s hard for Riku to focus on anything now when he feels a hard grind against his hips. He’s _quick_ — but not quick enough to bite his lip and stifle the hiss that escapes clenched teeth.

Roxas wears a smirk handsomely, but he’d have to pry the words from Riku’s mouth if he wants to know.

“Told you.”

Riku clicks his tongue. “Been waiting all night for that, huh?”

Nights, days, weeks, _years_ ; it all runs together. Riku isn’t the only one keeping secrets here. “If that’s how you want to think of it, go right ahead.” Another slow grind — and it elicits one of those _beautiful_ , coveted groans Roxas has been dying to hear again. “I’d kind of just prefer it if our bodies do the talking from here.”

Riku is either blushing from _what_ Roxas just said or the fact that he does have a decent flirt in there when he wants to. Doesn’t really want to waste time on figuring it out when he’s got an order to follow. If Roxas wants him to shut up, he’ll _shut up_ — but he’s going to go down with him.

Their lips meet in a searing kiss that’s long overdue. Combatting Riku’s tighter hold, Roxas works where he can in a more desperate grind of their hips, but he’s pleasantly surprised to feel he’s met with the same motion from below and lets out of a soft groan, captured and cherished in the older boy’s mouth. Riku is largely without sound, but Roxas can feel his breath hasten, his body shuddering with each clash of their hips; blood rushes so hotly now that it’s more than just _hips_ that meet with each roll.

“S-So, you _like_ this,” Roxas observes smugly, breathlessly — quickly shut up when Riku hotly claims his lips again like a flame engulfing brush. He’s annoying when he’s arrogant (can’t even follow his own rules, this guy), but enticingly so. Riku’s arms become less of a caging hold and slowly wander to the blond’s hips and Roxas can no longer tell if the moves he’s making come from his own doing or from Riku’s desperate guidance, but he’ll be damned if it stops now.

The conversation continues; a steady pace of bodies, growing hotter beneath their strain and sweaty clothes. Roxas decides to make a harder statement by nipping and pulling Riku’s bottom lip, teeth sinking deeper with dirty intentions of bruising when he draws a low growl from the beast beneath. And beast indeed—

Riku growls again, his strength nearly throwing the blond off the bed when he grabs him by the arms and pushes him down on his back, claiming dominance and hovering over him like a hungry wolf.

“F-Fuck,” breathes out a now very aroused Roxas, blue eyes wide and alight with equal parts shock and delight.

Part of Riku wants to ensure he’s not hurt — the other part hopes he is because he deserves it for all his wicked stunts that got them into this delicious mess. He gets the feeling the younger has a thing for pain, anyway. Dirty little _minx_.

“You didn’t think I’d let you _stay_ there, did you?” Riku snarls into Roxas’ ear and the blond shudders and thanks whatever god there is out there that he swallows his whimper fast enough that it doesn’t survive.

“I told you not to talk.”

“You’re not good at following your own damn rules.”

It’s unclear who budges first and neither of them care now that they’re lips are locked again. Roxas isn’t weak by any stretch of the word, but Riku takes advantage of his new position and apprehends the blond by settling between his legs. The blond does nothing to stop him, moaning and writhing beneath the hot, muscular keyblade master, inviting him in by parting his thighs to make room. Riku’s hips crash and roll against his, far harsher than when Roxas had been on top — and far better than anything he could have managed.

The blond doesn’t try to hide the filthy moans he chokes out from that. His head is hot, clouded with desire. He reaches up to pull those long, silver locks that used to fuel him with nothing but anger and the _boring_ kind of frustration — the kind you can’t solve with late night bites and bruises like they can now. He pulls Riku down to his level for a firm kiss, immediately parting his lips to seek tongue with his own and drinking down the hiss and moan Riku utters as if it were a fine wine. Riku just as eagerly revels in Roxas’ pleasured mewls when their tongues touch and join in the fight of dominance—

A fight both Riku and Roxas are keen on winning.

Clothed arousals pressing against each other doesn’t cut it. The pressure drives both boys _insane_ and for as much as they think it’s not working, it feels too damn good to stop. Riku continues rutting against Roxas’ hard on, the both of them moaning carelessly into the open. Roxas breaks their kiss needing the fresh air to carry out his devious plan. Before releasing Riku’s hair, Roxas gives a firm tug and smirks at Riku’s animalistic growl in response. The master is quick to scrub it away, burying his face into Roxas’ neck where he bares his teeth to sink in and mark his pale skin.

“R-Riku—!” _Shit_ , he didn’t want to say his name like that. Didn’t want to say it a second time so _desperately_ as Riku starts to suck on his skin. Didn’t want to say it so broken and _mangled_ the third time that his pleasure is so _vulnerably_ out in the open.

“ _Roxas_ …”

But _damn_ , does it feel good to hear and feel the murmur of his name against swollen, wet skin — and he goes for what he wants now. Riku’s mind blanks when swift work is made of his belt. Everything goes hot and white when he feels a hand jamming down his pants, making no detours and immediately palming his quivering erection. Riku will lie about it later, but Roxas knows he just saw those gorgeous emerald eyes roll back in ecstasy.

“O-Oh, _f-fuck_ ,” Riku moans, low and sultry, nearly losing his balance from sheer pleasure.

“Bet you wish we were,” Roxas taunts, completely out of breath and devil shining in his _anything_ but innocent blue eyes.

If he were being _honest_? He wishes it, too.

It’s an unsung ‘yes’ when Riku desperately ruts against Roxas’ hand. Roxas bites down on his own lip; _this isn’t enough_. Just slipping a hand in doesn’t do it justice, but when Riku begins to move against him and Roxas’ fingers splay out to wrap around the length, he gets a much better feel for just how thick the guy is.

He’s praying to _any_ god that will listen to carnal pleas that Riku can’t see his mouth damn near _salivating_.

“T-Touch me already,” Roxas snarls out, a darkened, glazed look in his eyes when he gazes up to Riku from his position beneath. Words like that don’t slip past Riku even in his haziest of minds and he gives a somewhat weak nod. If Roxas had a shred of patience right now, he’d soon find that Riku already knew what he was thinking — can practically _smell_ the heat coming from him. Unceremoniously, he caves in to Roxas’ demands, undoing his pants and indulging heavily in that weak, whiny cry as his hand bolts right to his erection.

Riku has the advantage in position here. It’s easier for him to work his hand from the top, fingers wrapping at the base of Roxas’ cock, wrist rotating with each stroke up and down — getting to watch Roxas’ smart mouth be unable to snap back and only make sweet little gasps that get his own erection twitching in the blond’s hand.

But Roxas doesn’t have a bad view, either. The keyblade master’s shirt clings to his sweating chest as it heaves in effort to catch breath. The way Riku’s arm flexes and struggles to keep up his mass when Roxas gets in a particularly good stroke; Roxas wishes he would lose himself and crash. He needs Riku the same way the dry shore craves the salty kiss of the ocean waves.

They meet in a kiss that’s surprisingly more tender than any previously shared. Moans buzz against their lips, soft gasps escaping with each chance they get until both wielders have reached their limits. Their cries in the heat of it all are unabashedly loud, mixed calls of ‘Roxas’ that get drowned by echoing ‘Riku’s. The two slowly stroke each other out of their climax, Riku panting and faltering, letting his arm relax so he can settle down at Roxas’ side. The blond’s legs and hips shake and tremble as he comes down; he doesn’t even have it in him to be embarrassed or try to hide it.

“W-Wow,” Riku breathes out, still struggling to pace his breathing. “Didn’t know you were capable of any of _that_.”

“Heh… _jerk_ ,” he answers with a breathless chuckle, greedily taking the chance to rest his head against Riku’s pecs. “I’m not inept, you know.”

“Just didn’t think they gave the talk in the Organization.”

“You really are an _ass_.”

Riku’s turn to laugh now, strong arms wrapping around the blond to hold him in place — not that Riku needed to worry about him trying to leave. “You seem to like that, though. Can’t believe it.”

“You sound like you’re looking for an excuse to say you didn’t like it.” Roxas holds his breath after that, feeling his heart sink — what if he’s right?

“Mmh…no,” he answers playfully, pressing a chaste kiss to Roxas’ forehead that instantly heats his cheeks. “In fact, I’ve got a request for next time.”

Roxas’ heart damn near leaps out of his throat. “…And that is?”

RIku’s hand wanders down Roxas’ side, gently tugging the waist band of his boxers peeking out from his pants. “Underwear off next time.”

The blond smirks, hidden against Riku’s chest. “I can manage that.”

**Author's Note:**

> don't worry. there will be a follow up.


End file.
